The Years in a Week
by shadowshroom
Summary: Forced to babysit a baby panda upon a friend's request, Doctor Braginski reluctantly agrees... only to find his world totally shaken by an unexplainable turn of events. Russia/China
1. The First Signs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own APH + its characters~ =v= fuuuu…

* * *

The series of events that lead to this peculiar moment in Doctor Ivan Braginski's life was not particularly strange per say. They were normal and expected albeit not very pleasant.

So then, how did something normal become something as bizarre as this?

The silver-haired man continued to ponder on this as he stared at his object of unease... the root of his current dilemma merely blinked and stared back at him.

The doctor was supposedly staring at a baby panda. However, just a few hours after Francis had shoved the bear into his arms with nothing but a letter and a word of thanks, the former panda was now a little boy-- with panda ears, a fluffy panda tail and a strange, furry, panda outfit that covered his petite form.

He swore that it was a real panda bear when he took it in, but when he returned after he had left it for practically a minute in the living room to fetch some water, this was what he saw.

They had actually been staring at each other for half an hour now, but despite the amount of time that had passed, Ivan still couldn't figure out what to do.

He was about to settle for pinching his cheeks to see if he would wake up from a dream, when a small voice startled him.

"Ni hao!"

The greeting was answered with furrowed brows and an even more puzzled look.

Ni hao...? The thing could speak! And in Chinese too! Well, it DID come from China afterall... but although he was relieved that it could communicate, it presented a bit of a problem since Ivan's Chinese was getting kind of rusty.

"Uhm... ni hao..." Ivan replied cautiously, "hello little panda..."

"I'm Yao aru!" it beamed at him, cheeks pink, "What's your name?"

Ah, it was indeed literate! It spoke with a strong Chinese accent but the words were clear.

"My name is Ivan. Nice to meet you Yao." He said, taking the little boy's furry gloved hand and shaking it gently.

"Ee-van...?" the boy repeated slowly before giggling. "What a weird name aru!"

That unbelievably adorable string of giggles was irresistible. If the situation wasn't so awkward, he would have thought of picking up the little thing and hugging it.

Instead Ivan found himself smiling, taking both the panda boy's small hands into his big ones and gently squeezing them.

"It's a Russian name so it is very different sounding from yours. 'Yao' is a Chinese name da?"

The panda boy nodded.

Suddenly the boy's stomach emitted a low grumbling sound. He looked down, a finger pressed to his quivering lower lip. Ivan was looking at him, already knowing what he was about to say.

"I'm hungry aru..."

Staring at the basket of bamboo shoots that came with the supposedly 'baby panda', Ivan was unsure whether the now more human kid could even eat them anymore.

He considered baby milk for a moment before he assessed that the boy was too big for baby milk in human aspects... he looked roughly like a 6 or 7 year old kid.

"What would you like to eat then, little Yao?" he said after turning his back to the basket.

"Hmm..." the panda boy pondered, his expression that of someone slowly falling into deep concentration.

Ivan waited for about two minutes before deciding that little Yao probably needed some help. He reached for the small stack of takeout menus beside the telephone table, quickly searching for those from Chinese restaurants. After picking out 3 menus, he handed them to Yao who looked up at him questioningly.

"We can order food from China, would you like that?" the doctor asked as he settled himself beside the little boy, ready to help him read the menus and choose if he needed assistance.

"Uwaah..." a small voice exclaimed upon seeing the cover of one of the menus, "a baozi aru! I want one!" He pointed at the appetizing photo of steaming baozis, his little gold eyes blinking up at Ivan's face at the same time with an imploring look.

Chuckling, the older man nodded, "I see, I see. Then we shall have some of those." He reassured the hungry boy.

As they opened the menu, the panda boy's tail wiggled at the same time his eyes darted to something that he seemed to like but he didn't speak up right away.

"Go on, you can pick out some more food if you like." Ivan ushered him, tentatively patting the boy's head. "We can order as many as you like." he said without really giving much thought. He just felt the strange urge to spoil the cute little thing.

Yao continued to browse through the menus and he was now tummy down on the carpet, feet and tail wagging as he encircled the things he found to his liking on the menu with the help of the marker that Ivan supplied him with.

"Just tell me when you are done choosing da? Uncle Ivan will just make a quick phone call."

Tearing his eyes away from the eager boy, Ivan took the cordless phone and dialled a number as he walked over to the kitchen where he was outside the kid's range of hearing.

The phone on the other end of the line continued to ring before the answering machine went on and Arthur's automated message started to play. Ivan's fingers tapped the kitchen counter impatiently as he waited for the beep at the end.

"алло Arthur. We have something to discuss." he began, "I trust you will call me back as soon as you arrive home da?" he said in his signature _"people-will-die-if-you-don't-do-what-I-say"_ tone of voice.

Ending the call, Ivan quickly turned back to the living room where he was being summoned by the unexpected stranger he was now stuck to babysit.

This was going to be a long night...

**TBC… **


	2. Of Growing Pains

**Disclaimer:** The usual apply. ^_^

* * *

"Wow… you chose a lot…" Ivan smiled an amused smile as he saw the things Yao had encircled on the take-out menus.

Yao fidgeted, scratching the back of his right panda ear. "Aiyah… is it too much aru?"

He blushed, tugging softly at the menus that Ivan held, trying to take it back. "I'm sorry aru…"

After a second of initial surprise, Ivan laughed, patting the boy on the head, this time with more affection.

"No, of course it's not too much! Do not be sorry little one."

The Russian man dealt with children practically everyday in the hospital, but of course he had never come across a child who not only acted cute, but also looked the part perfectly. Yao looked like a living stuffed toy or plushie— or the kid who would win first place in a Halloween costume contest. His ears and tail looked real and they moved and waggled on their own accord, but the fur on his hands and torso were definitely some sort of fabric. He was sure of it since on the parts of the boy's body without the fur, he had perfectly normal looking human skin.

Still he had to take a closer look later…

Which reminded the doctor, he needed to run a check-up on the little thing after it ate dinner. He wanted to make sure it didn't carry some dangerous disease or anything… it was still somewhat a panda after all.

Picking up the phone the second time that night, he called the respective establishments and made the following orders. Most of the people who worked in the restaurants he patronized already knew him as 'the head doctor' from the city hospital. They were kind and grateful to him despite the fact that he had just been transferred here a year ago.

Ivan was a great doctor and an exceptional surgeon. He was fearless in the operating room; every surgery like a show of art as he made each incision and each stitch with utmost precision.

The young doctors looked up to him while others envied the recognition he received and the quick promotion he attained.

However he was not concerned with such matters— he was just obsessed with his work.

An old comrade once commented that he seemed like a sublimated serial killer with the way his eyes gleamed and sparkled when he cut open bodies and saw blood.

Back then he had merely laughed off the statement… but in reality, the idea frightened him. Especially since he felt like it was true.

Katyusha often told him that he was pushing his body too hard and that he needed some time away from his job. He had accumulated weeks worth of vacation time ever since he started working full-time as a certified physician.

She never failed to remind him every time she dropped by his condo unit that he needed to start thinking about finding a girlfriend, getting married… a family.

Something told Ivan deep inside that 'a family' was not meant for him. His only love was his practice in medicine and a man obsessed with his work would not make a good husband, He had nothing for romance but disiniterest.

He didn't voice out those thoughts to his sister though, instead he would nod and offer a half-hearted, "You are right. I will consider it."

So it was only understandable that while watching this little boy run around the living room, smiling and giggling every now and then, made him feel extremely awkward.

He felt like a father taking care of his kid… and he was actually enjoying it.

Still, the fact that he was not supposed to be seeing a demi-human panda boy in the first place was terribly disturbing.

He knew Arthur was superstitious and sometimes spoke of magic, ghosts and other things that sound preposterous coming from a highly-acclaimed doctor, (If only his patients would hear him every time he was drunk, they would not even dream of trusting their lives to the British man) but he didn't know that his comrade's absurdity was contagious.

Was he now also seeing apparitions and strange illusions? Or perhaps Arthur had cursed this panda and decided to play a prank on him?

Ivan shook his head, quickly dismissing such irrational reasoning.

His comrade had surprised him in his office earlier that day with some dire news and seemed serious when he said that he needed help.

The flight that was meant to take a baby panda to China the following day had some major schedule problems due to sudden bad weather.

Supposedly Arthur's Australian cousin who was experienced with animals would be the caretaker; however the man would not be able to arrive until tomorrow at lunchtime.

Having studied for two years in veterinary medicine prior to his course in pursuing a doctorate, Ivan was seen as a likely candidate by the animal rescue team.

That night, Francis, Arthur's close acquaintance and childhood friend, had delivered the panda to him together with a letter and a basket of bamboo shoots.

And everything went out of whack from that point onward.

He was starting to think that his sister's theory was more plausible; that he was stressed and it was having some sort of negative effect on his sanity. Perhaps he needed to give himself a check-up once he got back to the hospital tomorrow…

"Ivan… are you okay?"

A small voice asked, worry evident in its tone.

Ivan, who had his eyes closed and was in deep thought, turned to see the little panda on the couch next to him, staring at his face.

Whenever he was lost in thought like this or pondering over a problem, he was used to being immersed in silence. The silence lulled him until he was tired of thinking and until he fell asleep from drinking vodka.

He was not accustomed to cute little furry kids looking up at him with an expression of sincere concern.

Ivan sat up straight and lifted the panda boy by its armpits and settled it on his lap while it proceeded to suppress laughter. In the back of Ivan's mind, he noted the discovery of one of the kid's ticklish spots. Afterwards he had a strange urge to hug the thing so he did.

Gently, he engulfed little Yao in a soft embrace.

"I am fine little one." He finally answered. Smiling as he felt the kid nuzzle his chest, "I'm just tired."

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Ivan felt the panda's ears perk up at the sound.

"Ah, it seems your food is here da?"

Getting up, Ivan sat little Yao down on the couch and told him to stay put and wait patiently. The boy just nodded eagerly.

* * *

Yao had a healthy appetite.

He ate a lot of food and a considerable amount was left over. Ivan himself was not that hungry so he had consumed just enough to get him by.

As Ivan tucked away the remaining dishes, he kept an eye on Yao who had retreated back to the living room after the Russian helped him clean himself up.

After making sure everything was in order, he followed Yao and saw him curled up on the couch, already sleepy from being too full.

"Little Yao, come over to the room. You can sleep on the bed." Ivan said, offering his hand for the child to take.

Yao groggily stood up and gripped the bigger hand, allowing Ivan to lead him to the vacant guest room.

The doctor observed that everything seemed normal so far. The boy felt sleepy after a big meal, nothing unusual. He didn't look like his body rejected human food or anything.

Thinking that he could postpone the check-up for tomorrow morning, Ivan fluffed up the pillows and brought out the blankets, making haste so the boy could finally get some rest.

He motioned for Yao to come closer. Once the boy was near enough, he knelt down in front of him, leveling his eyes with the kid's.

"I do not have pajamas that would fit you for now, but do you want to change into something else before you sleep? I could give you an over-sized shirt."

The boy glanced down at his furry garb and shook his head. Ivan just smiled and nodded.

"Then can I at least take let your hair hang loose? It's not comfortable to sleep in a ponytail." This time the boy agreed and Ivan carefully unknotted the tie in his hair, tucking away the straw-ribbon and running his fingers through the boy's shoulder-length, ebony hair to smoothen it out.

Afterwards he watched as Yao climbed up the bed and crawled under the sheets.

Turning on the lamp, Ivan patted his head and headed for the door when he felt a tug on the side of his shirt.

"Am I going to sleep here alone aru?" the boy asked him, sitting up to get a better grip of Ivan's shirt, "Are you going to leave me? Like mama did…" The little voice trembled before trailing off.

Ivan felt like the strong grip of Yao's small hand had not only taken a hold of his shirt, but also of his heart. He turned back and sat down on the bed, hugging Yao for the second time.

"No, I will not leave little one." He whispered softly. "I will sleep next to you, is that okay?" he felt the head buried in his chest nod slowly.

Taking off his shoes, Ivan, crawled into the bed beside the little panda boy, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief, comfort and strangely… happiness, as the kid curled up close to him.

Ivan then fell into the deepest, most relaxing sleep he had in months…

* * *

The rays of the sunlight slowly pulled him back from slumber.

He had forgotten to untie the curtains the night before and he was thinking of getting up, untying them and going back to sleep without waking up the baby panda. Upon opening his eyes though, his mind went blank…

In his arms was no longer the baby panda, but someone else…

It was a boy (he could tell—or rather, _feel _it right away since their legs were intertwined), with the same panda ears and the same smooth black hair, but he was taller…

He looked like he was in his teens.

Ivan sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. He pulled the covers and took a better look at his companion--- his companion whose clothes had become more fit, accentuating an adolescent chest and a slender waist… and legs that were---

Burying his face in his hand, the Russian doctor refused to continue his observations, stopping himself before he could think up of inappropriate adjectives.

With the warmth next to him being replaced by the morning cold, the teenage boy stirred; his eyes slowly fluttering open to reveal the same amber ones that belonged to the little kid Ivan knew.

"Mmhh… Ivan…?" a bigger yet still androgynous voice came from the boy's lips as he blinked, searching for the Russian.

"Yao…?" Ivan found his own voice, "…is that you?"

Gingerly getting up on his knees, the boy crawled over to Ivan and threw his arms around him, locking him in an eager embrace, not even bothering to answer the question.

Now Ivan was sure of it… he was officially losing his mind.

**TBC.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** My fics aren't beta-ed… sorry for the errors (I'm sure there are a lot)! OTL. Will edit this in the future for polishing.


	3. Ignoring Miracles

It was a beautiful Sunday morning.  
The aroma of hot chocolate and fried eggs wafted in the air as Ivan, who hadn't touched the stove in weeks, cooked some breakfast.

The Russian noted that his fellow doctor had not yet contacted him whatsoever. In the back of his mind he was formulating the most effective method of scaring a plausible explanation out of Arthur over the phone. For now he had to feed his 'guest'.  
Said guest was currently watching him with utmost interest across the counter, his panda ears twitching and his gold eyes intent on the way Ivan worked the pan and the spatula.

Yesterday, he looked like a kid around 6-years old.  
Now however, it was as if his age doubled and he looked roughly around 13 or 14 years old.  
His clothes looked too small for him now as it exposed more skin (his belly-button was showing too and somehow Ivan found that quite distracting). His hair looked a bit longer as the ponytail fell past the boy's shoulders...

Ivan frowned inwardly... he was just starting to get used to the cute baby panda, so how come this had to happen?  
It wasn't that he didn't like the teenage Yao... only his appearance seemed to change afterall. But then again, that was entirely the point.  
He used to be cuddly and cute... now his appearance seemed more-- suggestive.

Trying to drive away the inappropriate visuals that resulted from that train of thought, the doctor instead shifted his focus on rationalizing his distress...  
It just seemed terribly unsettling to have a young, slender, androgynous young boy walking around barely clothed in your house. The fact that the boy was part-panda made him feel like he was suddenly living one of Professor Honda's kinky fantasies.

Laying down a plate of food in front of Yao, he patted him on the head and told him to eat ahead of him.  
He had some 'business' to attend to...

* * *

"What are you talking about?" was all Arthur said over the phone after Ivan greeted him with 'There's something strange about the baby panda you left with me.'

"I didn't send you any pandas Braginski." he continued, the sound of shuffling papers could be heard in the background, "I didn't even see you yesterday. I was reassigned to a different shift remember?"

Ivan's patience was running out, "If this is some kind of joke, I am not amused."

"I'm bloody serious. Hell I thought YOU were joking! Why would I send you a panda...!"

"There was a flight yesterday, it was cancelled da? And you told me you needed someone to take care of the panda before your Australian cousin came today to take over." the Russian had his eyes closed, forcing himself to talk slowly and calmly as a resistance to the frustration building up inside of him.

"My Australian cou-- oh you mean Steve? We haven't talked or seen each other since last Christmas."

"What?"

There was a long pause before the British man's voice replied.  
"Braginski... are you feeling all right?"

Sharply inhaling, Ivan just dropped the receiver back on its stand and proceeded to stare at it. Hard.  
He didn't know what Arthur was playing at, but all he knew was this: there was apparently no one coming to fetch the panda (or boy) today.

He was still deep in thought when eager amber eyes loomed into view, accompanied by the aroma of cocoa.  
Yao was staring at him, mug in hand and a moustache of hot chocolate foam under his nose.

"Can I have more aru?"

* * *

The doctor didn't take his eyes off Yao while he poured more chocolate in the boy's mug.  
The kid was wiping the chocolate off his face with the back of his hand then licking it off. It seemed to be an effective method of cleaning up the chocolate from his face but when Ivan moved closer, he noticed that Yao now smelled strongly of chocolate. He had probably unwittingly smeared it all over his face in the process of wiping it off.

Taking the mug, Yao flashed him a smile before downing the contents of the warm chocolate in gulps.  
Wasnt it dangerous to allow pandas to ingest chocolate? Was Yao really part panda? Was this boy even real? Would he be seeing fairies and unicorns next?!

"Little Yao, where did you come from?" Ivan asked, sitting across the table from him.

Yao looked at him and simply answered "China aru!"  
That earned him a sigh from the doctor who realized his question needed clarification.  
"Da. I know. But where in China? And who brought you here?"

"I don't know aru." the boy's brows furrowed, "I remember seeing mama being taken away... then being in a room with bars... then waking up in your house aru."  
He looked up at Ivan, seemingly as clueless as he was about what was going on.

Ivan could feel a headache coming on. He rubbed his temples, ready to have a bottle of vodka for breakfast when he noticed the boy resuming his 'cleaning'. He tried to ignore it but the nagging voice in the back of his head was rambling about germs and infections, dirt and the importance of sanitation...  
Unable to stop the doctor in him from taking over, he stood up and walked towards the kid, then he gently held Yao's hand back before the boy managed to bring it to his chocolate-smeared face again.  
Yao looked at him questioningly.

"C'mon Little Yao," he beckoned, "it's time to take a bath."

* * *

It was a very subtle shivering but Ivan felt it just the same.  
Yao's smaller figure was shivering as he held unto the end of the taller man's shirt, casting the tub of water an apprehensive look.

"It's just water..." Ivan took his hands and lead him forward, "nothing to be afraid of da?"

Yao clung to Ivan, refusing to move forward and making sure his feet remained planted on the spot.  
"I don't like it! It looks scary aru." he shook his head.

Ivan felt the urge to laugh but held it in. Instead he bent down and knelt in front of the tub, pulling back his sleeves.  
"Watch. It's harmless." he demonstrated, dipping his hand deep in the water, "It's warm too. It feels great."  
Yao probably saw water all the time but he supposed water in large quantities did seem kind of scary to animals-- or err, half-animal creature things... whatever he was...

He could feel a bit of the kid's fear dissipate as he saw Ivan smile. The smile meant to reassure that he wasn't suffering from any pain from the water or anything.  
Tentatively, Yao moved closer and dipped his own hand in the water. Finding the welcoming warmth and after seeing that the liquid was indeed not dangerous, he sighed in relief.

"So are you ready for your bath? I'll help you. You have nothing to worry about little one."  
After slowly nodding, Yao stood there as if awaiting instructions.

"First we have to take off your clothes da?"  
This is where it gets awkward... Ivan thought but was careful not to express.  
Yao just nodded again before unabashedly hitching his shirt up and pulling it over his head, then he pulled down his shorts and handed the articles over to Ivan whose eyes were wide upon the confirmation that yes, the fur was clothing and not part of the kid's skin. (And that yes, Yao was INDEED a boy.)  
He turned his back as he went and folded the clothes and carefully placed them on the counter next to the sink. He did it slowly, trying to distract himself from the fact that if Yao were still as young as he was yesterday, this would have been a much easier task.

Moments later Yao's lithe form was settled on the tub, his untied hair was already wet and his cheeks flushed because of the surrounding heat.  
After instructing him to keep his eyes closed, Ivan proceeded to lather the boy's silky hair with the mildest shampoo he could find in his bathroom: the Sunflower shampoo he had gotten from his little sister Natalia.  
Wordlessly and gently, he gave Yao a bath, all the while secretly admiring the kid's features as if he were only truly seeing him for the first time. His pale white skin glistened as Ivan rubbed liquid soap over it.

Yao was a beautiful boy.

If Ivan ever had a son like this, he wouldn't allow him to go out of the house unattended.  
He believed that Yao being a boy and possessing such looks would attract even more attention than if he were female.

The bathing ended without further incident.

Ivan was glad that Yao was as innocent as he was, holding no malice in the gesture.  
Looking reasonably pleased, Yao laid down on the bed, still wrapped in Ivan's bathrobe.

Allowing the boy to relax, Ivan returned to his own bedroom and rummaged in his closet for anything he could offer Yao to wear.  
Realizing he had none, he sat on his bed and pondered...

Seeing that things had come to this, he decided he had no choice but to ask for her help...

* * *

An hour later Katyusha rang the doorbell, a paper bag in hand.  
She let herself in as soon as Ivan opened the door, casting him a worried look before she spoke, "Now can you tell me what this is for?"

Ivan peeked in, quickly scanning the contents of the bag before signalling for her to follow him.  
They stopped by the guest room doorway with Ivan telling her look into the room while keeping quiet.

The older woman took a good look at the sleeping figure then gasped.  
"Who is that girl?!" she whispered sharply.  
Ivan looked surprised then pulled her back to the living room before replying.

"He's a boy." he explained, "A strange boy who somehow arrived here yesterday."

His sister continued to look bewildered, "A boy... that doesn't exactly make things any better you know. And why is he not wearing anything save for your bathrobe?!" she asked, fearing the worst.

"I gave him a bath." he provided, "Katyusha, I trust you and this is what you think of me?" he said, looking a bit offended.

"No, I am sorry da? It's just that... I don't understand Ivan! Who is he? What is going on?"

"I don't know either."

After relating the events that led to the present, Ivan was not only relieved that he had told someone who would believe him, but his sanity was also reassured by the fact that his sister could see Yao as well. The boy was not simply a figment of his imagination.

"So what do you propose to do now?" she asked, glancing over to the room where the boy was.

"I plan to file a missing kid's report today." came the quick reply, "You will look after him while I am away da?"

Katyusha nodded.

"Those clothes I told you to bring are for him." he gestured towards the paper bag which lay on one of the couches, "His old clothes are in the laundry room, you can take them out to dry."

It felt like the most practical thing at the moment.  
File a missing kid's report, look at the record of missing children, ask around about a strange Chinese boy who had probably been separated from his guardians...  
Ivan had left out the part about Yao growing up a good couple of years overnight when he told his sister about the story and he was currently ignoring the fact that he had a good chunk of unexplainable 'fake' memories about Arthur telling him to take care of a panda or Francis dropping off the animal...  
Katyusha proposed that he was probably drunk that night and had somehow ended up with a lost kid. He highly doubted it but he no longer dwelled on that.  
What was important was that he got Yao back to where he was truly supposed to be.

After preparing for departure, Ivan stopped by Yao's room on the way to the hall.  
He was sleeping peacefully, curled up against a pillow and his ears twitching every now and then.  
As much as he and his sister wanted to explain the uncanny presence of panda features, they ignored it for now and just accepted it as some sort of abnormal growth.

Taking a good look at Yao, Ivan felt a stab in his chest at the thought that he would say goodbye to him once his parents or guardians were found.  
He enjoyed the boy's company. He hadn't been this lively with anything outside of work in years. But keeping Yao here felt dangerous... there was something about the boy that made Ivan uncomfortable in playing the role of a father or an uncle.  
There were moments where he felt strong urges to cuddle him and even one instant where he fleetingly felt like kissing him-- shameful thoughts that Ivan found himself blaming on Yao for being 'too cute' and 'irresistible'.  
It was the reason he wanted Yao to stay and at the same time it was the reason he wanted Yao to leave.

It was too risky.

Deciding to leave the room before he changed his mind, Ivan bid his sister goodbye. She gave him a peck on the cheek and was about to follow him to the front door when a small voice interrupted them.

"Ivan...?"

They turned to see the boy by the doorway of the guest room, bathrobe hanging loosely on his small frame.  
He looked cautious and curious when he saw Katyusha, but his attention quickly turned to Ivan who was all dressed up and ready to leave.

"W-Where are you going aru?!" he said, slightly panicking.  
Ivan glanced at Katyusha before he walked back towards Yao. The boy quickly clung to his waist.

"Little Yao," he stroked his hair, "I'll be gone for a few hours but my sister Katyusha will be here for you."  
At that the older woman smiled down at him, offering her hand.

"Hello! I'm Ivan's big sister."

"H-Hello..." Yao took her hand, the worried expression not leaving his face and his other hand remained clutched to Ivan's coat.

"You will be fine."

Gently unclenching the boy's hand from his coat, Ivan stood up, ignoring the soft plea of "Ivan...!" as he did so. He reluctantly turned away from Yao's troubled face as he headed for the door, not daring to look back.

* * *

It had been two hours past lunch...  
Katyusha had cooked a hearty meal for both of them but she was a bit dismayed that Yao had finished only half the contents of the plate before saying his thanks and declaring he was full.

"Is something the matter with the food Yao?" she asked. She remembered Ivan had told him that Yao had a big appetite.  
Shaking his head in response, Yao looked apologetic but still stood by his declaration.

The older woman smiled in an understanding manner as she gathered the dishes and placed the leftovers aside.  
"It's all right. I'll tidy up over here." she patted his head, "You can go and play."

Yao didn't really know what she meant by 'play', but he got up just the same, shaking off the bits of food that got on his new clothes.  
He was on his way to the guest room when he decided to look at the room which he thought was Ivan's, he opened the unlocked door and let himself in.  
The room looked very neat except for a couple of clothing scattered on the bed.  
Feeling the bed calling to him, Yao crawled on top, lying next to the pile of clothes. He sniffed and inhaled the familiar scent of the doctor.  
Suddenly he sat up, an idea popping into his head.  
He rummaged through the pile of clothes, not really knowing what he was looking for but taking out a cap and a muffler just the same.  
He jammed the oversized cap on his head and messily draped the muffler around his neck before running to the living room where Katyusha had left a pair of sandals she said he had brought for him.  
Slipping on the pair which seemed to fit him just right, he quietly headed for the front door and opened it.

In the kitchen, the sound of running water and clinking dishes drowned the subtle 'click' of the door as it closed, shutting outside a little panda boy who made his way to the exit of the building by following Ivan's scent.

* * *

**TBC. **

**A/N: **Katyusha is Ukraine. I dont know what is commonly used as her human name, but I took this from Hetalia Archives where it says that the Japanese call her Katyusha. I am looking for a better alternative at the moment since I am considering changing it. ^_^  
Steve (or Steven?) is a made-up name for Australia I believe? Hehe I dunno but Im sure I saw that somewhere.

This was supposed to be longer but the next part is taking pretty long to write. Ill put this up for the meantime.

OHHH btw, if you want to see some art of panda!Yao, check the _Miscellaneous_ section in my profile for the links. 8'D


End file.
